Canadianman
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Big Bombers (Specialman) |trademark_technique(s) = Canadian Backbreaker, Permafrost Drop, Atomic Bombs Away, Rebuilt Canadian Backbreaker |family = Canadian Boy (Son) |japanese_voice = Yonehiko Kitagawa (eps 10,88), Kazuhiko Kishino (eps 68,70), Masaharu Sato (ep 69), Koji Totani (ep 85,PS2) |anime = Episode 7A |manga = Chapter 29}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About' Canadianman is a large and very powerful Seigi Chojin from Canada. He usually lives as a lumberjack, but also owns his own gym called Canadianman Gym. His body is colored like the Canadian Flag and he has the Maple Leaf on his chest. He is exceptionally strong, being able to lift the Korakuen Stadium during his fight with Robin Mask during the 20th Chojin Olympics. He was initially depicted as a top-label Chojin, but afterwards became less active and, along with Specialman, became one of the most well-known "background" Chojin in the story. He appears in Kinnikuman Nisei as a Legend and the father of Canadian Boy. : 'Story' Kinnikuman [[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] Canadian Representative, eliminated during the first round by Robin Mask. Later seen on a date during a reception before the finals. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] Goes with Specialman and other Chojin Olympics competitors to see the final match of the American Tag Tournament (Kinnikuman and Terryman vs. Skull Boze and Devil Magician). [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] Takes part in Annual Chojin Physical. Momentarily lost faith in Kinnikuman, but reformed after Wolfman's sacrifice. Later he is part of Planetman's Face Planet technique; he, Specialman, and Chairman Harabote are the last of the Seigi Chojin holding up the Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun ring before Geronimo's spirit arrives to help. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] During the Dream Chojin Tag Arc, only eight competing tag-teams are allowed to fight, and yet nine competing tag-teams arrives and wish to participate. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Asuraman states that they should eliminate the weakest team, which are the Big Bombers. They grow angry at the insult of being called weak, which causes Terryman to try and hold them back from starting a fight before the tournament has begun. They attack, but Sunshine and Asuraman swing them around and knock their heads together, and this is followed by a Hell's Combination (a collision of two Romero Specials). The two are instantly incapacitated, as they lie bloody on the canvas of the ring and eight teams are left by their elimination. [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Hears Neptuneman's message and travels with other Seigi Chojin to Osaka Castle to support Kinnikuman during his fight with Super Phoenix. True Akuma Chojin Arc Canadianman along with Teapackman, Curry Cook and Benkiman arrive at Sagrada Familia to prevent it being taken over by Omegaman Aristera and Omega Centauri's Six Spears. He takes on Pirateman in Special Ring E, and initially holds out in the beginning, but gets serious when Teapackman gets killed by Hailman, showing the new technical wrestling moves he trained himself in during the month leading up to this fight, including his new Rebuilt Canadian Backbreaker. 'Despite all his training, Pirateman proved too strong for him and he got his back broken by Pirateman's finishing move, '''Saint Elmo's Fire, '''losing him the match. He later appears to cheer Wolfman on when he's losing to Lunaight. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei]] [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] He and Specialman are reluctant to be picked to take part in the Reserve Match. It is also revealed at this time that after Canadianman was eliminated from the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament, he returned home to find that his gym had been trashed. Techniques ; * Canadianman's signature technique. It has a more devastating variant called the Rebuilt Canadian Backbreaker. The Rebuilt Canadian Backbreaker was borrowed by Kinnikuman during his match against Pirateman. ; : ; ; ;Tiger Suplex : ;Stepover Toehold Facelock : Football Tackle * One of Specialman's techniques. Canadianman borrows this move during the match against Pirateman. He tackles his foe to the ground like a linebacker. 'Career Information' ;Win/Loss Record Singles *X Robin Mask (German Suplex) *X Black Ship *X Max Radial (Big Radial Impact) *X Pirateman (Saint Elmo's Fire) ;Win/Loss Record Tag-Team *X Stray Akuma Chojin Combo Combination Gallery Canadianman 2.png Canadianman 3.png Canadianman cosplay.png Canadianman Maple.png 423px-Canadianman.jpg Canadianman.gif Trivia * Submitted by: Takashi Sawada (沢田隆) of Yokohama. References 'Navigation' Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Characters from Canada